


Making Sure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Making Sure

**Title:** Making Sure  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Boys showering together, oooh!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt#35: Water  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Bill likes to check these things for himself.

  
~

Making Sure

~

“Neville?”

Hearing no answer, Bill walked towards the bathroom where the shower was running. Opening the door, Bill stood transfixed at the sight before him.

Neville, water sluicing down his body, was humming as he showered. Tilting his head back, Neville stretched, the play of water over his back and arse making Bill groan.

Shucking his clothes, Bill slipped in behind Neville, who turned, smiling in welcome.

“Stinksap accident,” he said. “Sorry.”

Bill grinned and reached for him. “I heard. Are you okay?”

Neville sniggered as Bill palmed his prick. “My bits are fine.”

Bill winked. “We’d best be sure.”

~


End file.
